What the Heart Wants
by PrincessSpenserJaye
Summary: *Endgame Dramione, with a couple of other ships thrown in. This is for my best friend and HLM and I hope she loves it as much as I do. A/U where there is no war.* Head Boy Draco and Head Girl Hermione have to share a dorm their 7th year, will there be shenanigans or bloodshed? Rated M for super fluff/smut.
1. Chapter 1

Devorah Appleman and Elizabeth Hughes have been best friends for as long as they can remember. Devorah has always been beautiful, her brunette hair full of curls and her golden-brown eyes full of life and laughter. Elizabeth, a shining beauty with waist length red hair and emerald green eyes, full of mischief and love. They completed each other as only soul friends could. They lived across the street from each other as kids and became fast friends when they both accidently set fire to Ellie's family shed. They became friends with the Golden Trio when they were 11 after they ran into Harry trying to hide from Filtch.

Hermione Granger was as funny as she was smart, and her years in the Wizarding World had been kind to her. Once a buck-toothed, bushy haired know it all, she was now a fantastically attractive 17-year-old, hair tamed into loose curls and buck teeth shortened and straightened, with the help of her parents, of course.

Harry Potter, besides being the Boy Who Lived, had become quite the looker and no one was surprised in the slightest. Everyone who'd heard of James and Lily Potter knew that they were one of those good-looking couples who happened to have a good-looking baby.

Ron Weasley hadn't changed much at all over the years, much to his dismay. It wasn't easy being the youngest son, but having spent time with Harry and Hermione, his features had softened slightly, making his face look kinder.

"Hey, Dev! Ellie, we're over here!" Hermione called through the compartment door. "Come on, you two! We're about to leave."

Dev and Ellie rushed onto the train and put their bags into the luggage holders on the train. "Coming!" Devorah called down the small hallway. "Ellie's bag is too big, again, and it won't fit in its spot."

"It's not my fault!" Ellie added. "My mom packed me a crap ton of stuff again."

"Why is your mother still packing your bags for you?" Pansy Parkinson asked as she and Draco entered the train. "Can't you do anything for yourself? I've never been more disappointed in a Slytherin." She sneered, as they walked past. "Keep your Gryffindors on a leash, will you? I mean, it is the least you can do. Especially Granger."

"Shut up, Pansy. Go fuck off somewhere else, yeah? And take your snake with you…" Ellie said, looking at Draco.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, Hughes." Draco said, eyes narrowed. "We wouldn't want Professor Dumbledore hearing about how you were threatening the Head Boy would we?"

"I'm not scared of you, Malfoy. Get lost."

Pansy and Draco walked down the hall to where Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise were waiting. Blaise smiled at Ellie and she blushed but smiled back. Dev and Ellie entered the majority Gryffindor compartment and sat down.

"There you are, what took so long?" Harry asked as Dev sat between him and Ron and Ellie sat across from them next to Hermione.

"Fucking Slytherins, that's what took so long," Devorah sighed. "No offence, Ellie." She added, looking at her best friend. "I just hate Malfoy and his little bitch."

"She's not that bad…" Ron started. "You just have to get to know her."

"Know her?" Harry asked, incredulously. "What do you mean know her? And when would she ever give you the time of day to know her?"

"I mean, I was just saying." Ron said, his ears turning pink. "I just don't think you should call her names like that."

The girls looked at Ron and then at each other, silently rolling their eyes. They'd seen Ron have a crush on tons of girls over the years. His previous crush had been Hermione, and it was a very awkward 6th year as he tried his best to impress her and nothing worked. She thought of him more as a brother and told him such every time he tried to ask her out. The girls were thankful he moved on but were disappointed when they figured his gazes at Pansy became a little too long.

"Anyway," Dev said. "Slytherin's suck and I can't wait to kick their asses at Quidditch this year."

"Ugh, rude!" Ellie said, playfully smacking Dev's hand. "Just because you weren't good enough to make the Gryffindor team, doesn't mean you need to take it out on me!" Ellie glanced at Harry, who's turn it was to blush.

"No, listen Dev, it's not that you weren't good enough," Harry started.

Devorah burst out laughing, "No, it's fine. I'm really quite awful at Quidditch."

The train ride to Hogwarts was full of laughter and smiling from the group, Ron trying to leave the compartment every 20 minutes to wander down and catch a glimpse of Pansy through the door. The friends spent the entirety of the ride playing games and eating.

Ellie and Blaise met in the Hallway near the door and the compartment door got left open, but only snippets of a conversation were heard.

"Hey, Hughes!" Blaise called, walking towards Ellie.

"Oh, hey Blaise." Ellie said, blushing. "I do have a first name, you know."

"Yeah, I know Ellie. I'm sorry." He took her hands in his and leaned against the wall. "I missed you this last week."

"I know, I missed you, too. I'm sorry I wasn't able to stay. I was looking forward to finally solving that murder mystery with you."

"Is that all you were looking forward too?" Blaise asked, running his right thumb over her lips.

"Blaise, not here. Please. They don't know." Ellie whispered, looking at the compartment door and noticing it open.

"Okay, later then, my love. I'll see you soon." He kissed her finger tips and went back to the Slytherin compartment further down. Ellie composed herself before she went back to her friends.

Hermione and Dev gave her a knowing glance as she sat down again, but they were smart enough not to mention it. Hermione filed it away to ask about later when the boys weren't around. Yeah, Ellie might have been in Slytherin, but when they were first years, the rest of the house had pretty much disowned her when they discovered how much time she'd been spending with the Gryffindor's.

Finally, they felt the train lurch to a halt. "Geez, I swear this ride gets longer every bloody year." Ron said as they filed out. Harry chuckled and allowed the girls to walk in front of them.

When Hermione was sure they were out of earshot, she leaned over and quietly asked "Ellie, what's going on between you and Blaise?"

"Well, I had wanted to wait and tell you guys later, but I guess now seems as good as any." She smiled and pulled a ring out of her pocket. "We're engaged."

"I'm sorry, you're WHAT?" Dev said. "And you're JUST now telling me? What the fuck?"

"I know, I'm sorry." Ellie said, slipping the ring back into her pocket. "We're not telling anyone because it's an arranged thing. Our parent's thought it would be a good idea, getting us settled in school. My mom especially thought it would be prudent in the social circles she travels in."

"Ellie, that's… harsh, to say the least." Hermione said. "But you like him?"

"Yes. We were able to spend a couple weeks alone, getting to know each other. He's much different than the rumors would have you believe. He's incredibly smart! We were reading a murder mystery novel together and talking about who we thought the murderer was and why. It was, honestly the best two weeks of my life."

"Wow, Ellie, that's amazing. I'm so happy for you!" Dev said, side hugging her best friend. "Do we get to help you plan it? The wedding ceremony?"

Ellie laughed as the boys finally caught up to them. "We'll see. Let's hurry and get in line, the carriages are filling up." The five friends fell into step with one another as they hurried to get in line before Malfoy and his friends could.


	2. Chapter 2

When they were all loaded into the carriage, they rode to the castle in comfortable silence, Hermione trying to not meet Ron's eyes, as she was still slightly uncomfortable being so close to him. He still gave off the vibe that he loved her, and Hermione couldn't stand it. She turned toward Harry and he gave her a small smile.

"So, Dev, you have your eye on anyone?" Ellie asked, nudging her in the side. "C'mon, you've got to have someone."

Dev blushed, a cute rosy pink filling her cheeks. "Well, not really. I kind of just want someone to surprise me and tell me they like me."

"Well, anything is possible!" Hermione said. "It is our last year, after all. I'm sure you'll find someone when you least expect it!"

Hearing Hermione say that, Ron felt hopeful that there could still be some feelings on her end for him, though he'd never say so out loud. He looked towards his friends and then looked out the window.

"You're right, Hermione. Anything is possible. Let's make this year awesome!"

When they walked into the Great Hall, they split off and Ellie went to sit at the Slytherin table, and the lionesses of the group looked over and saw that Blaise had sat down next to her. He noticed them looking and quickly looked at Ellie to make sure they knew. She smiled and he relaxed, waving at them.

They returned the wave and sat themselves near the door. As they sat, Dean Thomas and Ginny Weasley walked in and Ginny, eyes red and puffy, made a beeline for Hermione. She'd become a steady fixture in the group over the years, but mostly because of her relation to Ron. Had she not been related to Ron, she wouldn't have been near the group. The only ones who really liked her were Ron and Hermione, and that was only because Hermione saw the best in everyone.

Dean followed her over at a slower pace and smiled warmly at Dev as he sat across from her on the other side of Hermione. Dean's brown skin glistened in the flickering candle light and his brown eyes glimmered with hope. "Hey, Dev. Good to see you." He said. "How are you?"

Dev blushed as Dean ran his hand through his hair. "Hi, Dean. I'm good. How are you?" she folded her hands in her lap and watched Dean as he poured himself some water. He silently asked if she wanted some and she nodded her head. "Thank you."

"Of course. And I'm okay." He lowered his voice and moved his head closer to Dev. "If I'm honest, I think Ginny is going to break up with me, soon."

"Oh, no, I'm so sorry."

"I'm not too upset. It's been a long time coming. Ginny and I weren't right for each other and I'm just angry that I let it go on this long. We should have broken up long before the break." Dean said, sipping his water.

Dean and Dev continued to make small talk through dinner, Dev never noticing the death glares she got from Ginny. Hermione noticed, but didn't say anything as she didn't like confrontation; she'd try to mention it to Dev later when Ginny had gone to bed. Harry and Ron were completely oblivious to the entire situation, as they were knee deep in their dinner.

After dinner, Ginny immediately linked her arm with Deans, which made Dean curious, and before he could say good night to Dev, Ginny practically ran out of the Hall and towards the Gryffindor common room.

"What was that about?" Dev asked, as the four of them walked out after them.

"You know Ginny, she's a little on edge right now." Ron said. "Being home with mom makes her cranky. And Percy is being a wanker."

"When isn't he a wanker, though?" Harry asked, chuckling.

"Well, that's true. He's gotten worse, though. Fred reckons it's because Penelope is expecting."

"Oh, that's amazing! Tell them congratulations for me." Hermione said, walking up the stairs. "I think that will be wonderful for Percy, honestly. Maybe he'll calm down considerably."

"Well, one can hope." Ron said as they arrived at the portrait. "Hermione, aren't you staying with us?" He asked as he watched Hermione give Dev a hug.

"No, Ron." She said, sighing. "I'm Head Girl this year, and the Heads have a separate dorm."

"Who's Head Boy?" he asked, looking at Harry.

"Don't look at me! I'm not nearly smart enough to have made Head Boy."

Hermione sighed. "If you'd been paying attention during the feast, you'd know that Malfoy is Head Boy."

"Oh, Hermione, that's awful! Please tell me you have your own bedroom, though." Dev said, holding Hermione's arm.

"Yes, thank goodness. But there's only one bathroom. It's going to be hell."

"Well, don't forget, you can come by and use either bathroom here any time." Ron said, his ears turning pink again, looking at the floor and not at Hermione.

"Thanks, Ron. I've got to get going now, you guys. I'll see you at breakfast, okay? Good night!"

"Good night, Hermione!" Dev said, waving. As Hermione walked back down the hallway, Dev and the boys opened the portrait and walked through. Dean was sitting in one of the big armchairs by the fire and took no notice of the three bodies walking through. "I think I'll take a few minutes by the fire." Dev said, sitting on the opposite end of the couch from the chair where Dean was sitting. "Good night, you two."

"Good night, Dev." Harry said. Dean finally looked up from the fire and gave Harry a small nod.

When Harry and Ron were up the staircase out of earshot, Dean moved closer to Dev. "What was that about? In the Hall?" Dev asked.

Dean let his arms fall lax in his lap. "Apparently, I was flirting with you, and Ginny said it was unacceptable. So, if I wanted to stay her boyfriend, I had to stay away from you completely."

"That's…probably the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Dev answered, giggling. "So, she's threatened by me. Interesting."

"Oh, yeah, she's definitely threatened." Dean said, scooting closer. He was right beside her now on the couch, his fingers gliding over hers. She felt her breath hitch in her throat and for a minute forgot how to breath. It wasn't like this was the first time Dean was noticing her. It was just the first time he'd been this close to her with no one else around.

Dean and Dev had had a short fling at the beginning of 6th year, before Ginny had been interested. She was sure Ginny had slipped him a love potion, bought off her brothers' no doubt, which irritated her to no end. But a fling was all it was, as Dean had said he wasn't ready for a relationship and Dev had agreed, knowing that her schooling had to come first. But now that Dean had broken things off with Ginny, Dev knew she was ready for something more than a fling, but was Dean?

The two of them sat in front of the fire, fingers intertwined for what felt like hours. Dev leaned her head into the crook of Dean's neck and yawned. "I think it's time for bed. Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked, running her finger over his chest.

"I'm not sure. I've got some loose ends to tie up, but I'll find you." He said, kissing the top of her head. "Now that I've got you again, I don't want to let you go."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow, Dean." Dev said. She lifted her head and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

He took her chin in his hand and brought her face to his for a deeper, sincerer kiss. Dev hadn't felt this amazing in a long time. She had missed Dean and everything about him. She was excited to see where this relationship could go, as long as there were no more love potions to be had.

Dean got up and walked towards the boy's dorm and Dev watched him go, not noticing a wave of orange red hair fly up the girl's staircase.

Ginny had seen everything, she'd come down to apologize to Dean and to make it up to him with an early morning rendezvous. But when met with the sight of her boyfriend kissing another girl, she couldn't help but to feel pissed off. '_How dare that _bitch_ think she can kiss my boyfriend and get away with it. Oh, no. She would feel the wrath of Ginevra Weasley, and she would rue the day she'd even thought about Dean Thomas._


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione walked down the hallway towards where the Head Dorm was situated. She wasn't really looking forward to spending time with a Slytherin, let alone the worst of the bunch, Draco Malfoy. She knew her time spent in the common room they shared would be little if any. She wasn't taking any chances, she'd have to make sure she put up a few minor wards before bed every night and she'd make sure to charm any of her things to attack him if he became hostile.

She walked through the portrait, which was of a lion intertwined with a snake and was met with the cold, silver-grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. "Oh, sorry." She said, "I didn't think you'd be here yet, I'm just going to head up to bed." She moved to walk past him, but he mirrored her movements, so he was always standing in front of her.

"Sleeping so soon? What a waste." He said as he leaned closer to her face. He felt her tense, knowing she wouldn't have expected this and smirked. "I thought we could stay up, talk a little… now that we're going to be living together and spending a majority of time together…"

Hermione came back to her senses and realized Draco was too close for comfort. She recoiled from him and straightened her shirt. "I don't think that's necessary." Hermione finally said. "I know you don't like me, and you know I don't like you. Let's just leave it at that and try to be as civil as possible."

"Fine, I just wanted to get a rise out of you anyway. You're so uptight, I can't stand it." Draco said, flipping his hair out of his face. "Pansy's coming up later, make yourself scarce, you know how much she hates Gryffindors." Draco strode towards the fireplace and Hermione felt her cheeks flush and quickly ran to her room.

She closed the door and let out her breath, not realizing she'd been holding it. This was going to be tougher than she thought, especially if he was flirting with her like that. Granted, she knew him flirting with her could never be more than just that; flirting. She knew he despised her and while she wouldn't say she despised him, she didn't much care for his attitude.

She locked her door and finally took a look around her new room. The four-poster bed was covered in ruby-colored silk sheets with gold accent pillowcases. The dresser and mirror were both a beautiful dark mahogany wood with gold trim. She was certain this is what she'd always dreamed her room to look like and if she was thinking about it, she wouldn't put it past McGonagall to make sure her room looked the way she wanted.

When she didn't hear any noises coming from the common area, she chanced a look around the dorm. Situated beside her room was the bathroom and on the other side of the bathroom was Draco's room. She made a mental note to stay as far away from his door as possible. She walked into the common room and saw a couch, coffee table, and two sitting chairs in front of the fireplace, where there was a low fire burning. Draco must have lit it for Pansy.

She noticed they had a small sitting table near a kitchenette. "That's interesting," she said aloud to herself.

"Isn't it?" she heard, his silky voice coming from behind the couch. "They must think we're going to be doing some… inappropriate activities in our rooms and could possibly miss breakfast."

Hermione felt herself blush again and silently cursed herself. She didn't know why she was embarrassed, she wasn't a prude. In fact, she and Ron had intercourse on more than one occasion at the Burrow when they were together. It might not have been great, or even remotely good, but it was practice and she knew now what she did and didn't like. And she _definitely_ didn't like snobby, blonde haired, ferret-faced men who wore green and grey.

The rest of the night passed without much incident, Pansy came over like Draco said she would, but instead of the two snakes retiring to Draco's room like Hermione thought they would, they made themselves comfortable near the fire and made fun of Hermione and her friends all night. "Ugh, could Ellie have been more stupid looking today?" Pansy said. "I can't believe she tried to stand up to you. You should have taken points from her. I would have, just for being the ugliest around." Pansy let out a short laugh as if she couldn't believe that she would say something so funny.

"And taken points from Slytherin?" Draco asked. "Pansy, are you forgetting we're trying to WIN the House Cup this year?"

"Oh, right," Pansy said, taking her robe off. "I always forget she's one of ours. She spends so much time with those fucking Gryffindor's I thought she was wearing red."

Hermione tried not to eavesdrop on their conversation, she really didn't want to know what they were saying about her let alone her friends. But as she was coming out of her room to go to the bathroom, she overheard them talking. She tried to push their words away but they way Pansy's voice was grating it was almost impossible to ignore them.

"I can't believe you have to share a room with the mudblood," Pansy said, practically spitting the last word. "Don't you feel dirty just breathing the same air?"

"Don't say that word." Draco said, "You know how I feel about it." He looked around trying to see if Hermione was around, but thankfully she had hidden along the wall.

"Oh, fuck off about it, Malfoy." Pansy said, standing up. "You and I both know you're better than she is, and it's _ridiculous _that you're letting a MUDBLOOD" she yelled, "Beat you." She put her robe back on and sauntered out of the room.

Draco hung his head in his hands and sighed. He got up from his place on the couch and began walking to his bedroom. Hermione sucked in a breath and moved just in time to make it look like she was just exiting her room. "Hello, Malfoy." She said, cautiously.

"Granger." He said, his voice cold. "What are you doing shut up in there, anyway?"

"None of your business, actually." She said walking into the bathroom. She could feel his eyes boring into the back of her head even though she couldn't see them. She hated when he did that. She felt like a piece of meat on display for a ravenous mongrel.

She heard him chuckle and chanced a look back at him, but he was already closing his bedroom door. She sighed as she closed the bathroom door and splashed her face with water. She hadn't heard anyone call her that in a long, long time.

After a few minutes, she left the bathroom and went back to her room. She closed her door and was thankful when she heard his door open and close. She heard him shuffle his bag from one shoulder to the other and walk out the portrait.

She moved to the common room and spread her books out over the coffee table. She was always more comfortable working when she was able to spread out over the majority of a table. She was Head Girl, after all, she had to get started on her homework as soon as possible.


End file.
